The Hogwarts Professors and the Magic Parchments
by Dopeydoo
Summary: What if we could find out the thoughts and feelings of the Hogwarts Professors? Arguments, Possible Romance and DRAMA! Just going to say I saw someone else with an idea like this. I borrowed the style however due to some nasty reviews (which I deleted) I feel I should tell you the story is my own the idea. I used alittleinsane The Professors Point of View as inspiration XD


The Hogwarts Professors and the Magic Parchments

Hey so what if maybe some of the Hogwarts professors had some magic parchment through which they could communicate. I was thinking it would be helluva lot of fun to write all the unspoken disagreements that so obviously happened all the way through the Harry Potter series. I really wanted to do this because it allows me to write in a style I'm more comfortable with so let's get this party started! I was also thinking instead of following the plot line exactly, if there are any staff couples that anyone would like to see leave it in a review and I will consider doing it!

xox

Lucy

Chapter 1 – End Of Summer

Dumbledore

_Flitwick_

**Sprout**

**_McGonagall_**

Snape

_Pomfrey_

**Hooch**

**_Quirrell_**

**Minerva McGonagall! If you are still curled up in that chair by the time I get to your office I will drag you outside! By the tail if necessary!**

Oh please do Pomona. I would love to see the claw marks Minerva leaves in you for that!

**_I'm awake! And if you two don't leave me alone I will leave claw marks in both of you!_**

Aww still sulking about losing the house cup to Slytherin?

**_If your students give me even half a reason to take away house points next year then so help me I will! _**

Well now that's hardly fair!

**_Since when did you play by the rules Severus?_**

**Oh for the love of Merlin they are at it again Fillius!**

_Oh dear, what started them off this time?_

**Probably a wise-ass comment from Severus, as I recall that's what started the last one!**

My comments are not 'wise-ass' they are witty and well placed within the conversation!

**Whatever helps you sleep at night Sev…**

How many times have I told you to stop calling me Sev, you know I hate pet names!

**That is exactly why I call you it and besides Sev, you hate any kind of intimacy or anything that would imply it!**

**Aww that was a little mean don't you think Ro?**

**Better an insult from me than a curse from Min!**

_Speaking of Minerva she's gone awfully quiet…_

**Maybe she fell asleep!**

**_I resent that Pomona._**

**_Did you all hear H-H-Harry P-P-Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year?_**

**_Yes actually Quinirus, I am quite eager to teach another Potter, James was very good at transfiguration and I hear Harry is like his mirror image._**

_How much do you want to bet he'll be a Gryffindor?_

**_Oh I don't need to bet I can feel it!_**

_You never know maybe Ravenclaw will get lucky and harry will not have the Bravery of both his parents, simply the intelligence?_

**Not likely, the two came hand in hand for James and Lily alike, of course he'll be in Gryffindor!**

**_Oh how my mind will be at ease when Hagrid has bought him home!_**

HOME! That's preposterous he has never been here before!

**_I meant back home to our world and away from those awful muggles, the Dursleys!_**

Now Minerva, the Dursleys did take in Harry and raise him!

**_They lock him in the cupboard under the stairs, pretend he does not exist, he has never had a birthday present and they ignored all 3,852 Hogwarts letters that you made ME write ALBUS! They are despicable people!_**

If he is anything like his father then he deserves all of it!

**You are a Cruel, sick man Severus Snape! Harry Potter is a child that grew up without his parents and away from his own kind! How can you say such an awful thing about the boy?**

James Potter was a bully! He was a big headed show off who thought he owned the place! With the help of his idiot friends he very nearly killed me!

**_Well they would have been doing the world a favour! Maybe if you had not called Lily a M…_**

ENOUGH!

**Minerva, maybe you should go back to sleep, you seeeem…**

_Grumpy!_

**Bitchy!**

**Provocative!**

_Irritable!_

Hagrid has just sent me an owl, he has Harry, and the stone, and they are at Diagon Alley buying all Harry's school things.

_Marvellous!_

**No doubt a half giant appearing on their doorstep was enough to scare the Dursleys into giving us Harry!**

**_They don't even care about him they just can't stand the thought of Harry being happy and having more friends than their 'precious' Dudders!_**

Minerva…

**_Yes Albus!_**

Did I not give you the strictest instructions to stay away from the Dursleys, animagus form or not?

**_Yes but how could I just leave him with those magic hating muggles?_**

Easily you put the child on the doorstep then you walk away and don't come back!

**_DO NOT start on me right now Severus, I will hex you into oblivion!_**

I said ENOUGH!

Sorry guys the first time I put this up there were mistakes in the font and text format im sorry :(

xox

Lucy


End file.
